Problem: Solve for $a$, $ -\dfrac{7}{a + 2} = \dfrac{8}{a + 2} - \dfrac{a - 10}{a + 2} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $a + 2$ , we get: $ -7 = 8 - a + 10$ $ -7 = -a + 18$ $ -25 = -a $ $ a = 25$